


【TK】【架空】【ABO】山寨版 皆大欢喜（全文完）

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	【TK】【架空】【ABO】山寨版 皆大欢喜（全文完）

奶光预警！！！！！！请谨慎阅读

01 

堂本财团是从一家小小的运输公司逐渐成长为涵盖了自大型制造业到尖端电子产业的庞大企业。如今的会长是集团第二代，将近30年前，他从父亲手里接手企业，并不断发展壮大。

远还不到收山的年纪，但集团继承人一事必须要提上日程。

外界都猜测，堂本财团的重担最终会落在第三代手上——堂本光一，28岁，虽然年轻，拥有名校学历，头脑聪明，进入集团后短短两年时间里，就已成功将重点投资的数字产业稳步推上正轨。

虽然为时尚早，但集团内部的各路人马已开始视这位青年才俊为继承人有力竞争者，并开始出现了一些明显的支持者。商场上，明里暗里和他来提联姻的也不在少数。

按理说，堂本会长看到这样的局面应该感到一丝轻松，然而……

他这个从相貌到头脑哪里都挑不出毛病的儿子，偏偏是个Omega。

02

“男女都一样”“反对歧视”“政治正确”之类的口号喊了多年，但人人都清楚歧视和偏见依然明晃晃存在着，越是上流阶层就越是明显。

若是那些人知道光一是个Omega，支持的风向会立刻掉转。联姻倒是个不错的选择，但是……给他发来信号的都是些……名门千金或娇滴滴的Omega。

也不能怪那些牵线的人，谁让光一这雷厉风行的模样，半点儿让人猜不到，他不是一个铁血Alpha。

堂本会长愁啊。

03

这种事情按理说应该和夫人商量，但堂本夫人前两年因病过世了。再亲近些的人就是在身边呆了20余年的秘书田中，但是，关于这些私事总不好和老部下说起。

那么，最好的选择就是常年光顾的银座高级俱乐部的妈妈桑了。

岛茂子女士经营这家俱乐部已经有二三十年了，接待的客人从经济界大佬到诺贝尔奖获奖者，全是些有头有脸的人物。

能深受他们信赖，想来岛茂子女士也不是个手腕简单的人物。但据本人描述，其实和这些相处极为简单，在他们征求你意见时，只要说些似是而非，像是经过深入思考，但又像玩笑的回答就足够了，毕竟他们哪个不是日常指挥千军万马的人物，怎么会真的想问一个小小俱乐部妈妈桑的意见。

于是——

“……茂子酱啊，现在光一不是结婚的时候啊，但是迟迟没有动静也不行啊。”

“先稳住那些联姻对象，不要答应也不要拒绝，要不请人散布一下假消息：令公子有个心仪对象，可是不合乎身份。但是他年轻不懂事，孩子快有了，现在联姻，怕是和亲家不合。待到令公子地位稳固了，只要澄清这都是无稽之谈就好了嘛。”

堂本会长由于烦恼多日，这天喝酒喝得多了些，拉着岛茂子女士的手，半是赞许半是感谢：“茂子酱啊，就知道你会有好主意。”

04

这天晚上，酒精上头的堂本会长被司机搀扶回宅邸，没有让老管家服侍沐浴更衣，而是直接走进书房，以命令的口气对着还在电脑屏幕前奋斗的儿子说：“光一，我要你在最短的时间内生一个孩子。”

停了一下又补充道：“这事关我们堂本集团的未来！”

05

堂本集团就像一个咒，让堂本光一早早习惯了顺从，即使听到父亲如此不合理的要求，也只是把数据和报表放在一边，转而在Google搜索框里输入“借种”“Alpha”等关键词。

屏幕上闪出来的大量信息，更是把他内心不自觉升起的、仅有的一点点叛逆又压了回去。原来，这并不是什么稀奇事儿。

但是，真的可以和一个陌生的Alpha做那样的事吗？虽然身边熟悉的也不太合适。

嗯？熟悉的？突然间，一张脸在光一心里浮现，且愈加清晰，是他的话……好像没问题……

06

这天，堂本刚早早就来到位于堂本集团本部12层的内部咖啡厅，难得会长公子会亲自打来电话联络，并说有事想和他谈谈，无论是好是坏，都是他必须重视的。

虽然姓堂本，很多人也觉得他家工厂是堂本集团什么外围企业，但实际上，他和堂本集团毫无私人关系，仅仅是一个姓氏相同的巧合罢了。

堂本光一准时赴约，这也是让他对这位未来继承人一直抱有好感的原因，虽然出身豪门，却为人谦逊。他家工厂生产的某种产品是如今新型电子行业的核心之一，也因此堂本集团成为他们最大客户。不过，前途也未可知，也因此他不得不打起十二分精神来面对这位未来的继承人。

07

谁想到，堂本光一要的不是他家工厂流水线，而是他的……？

08

原先的那些好感突然……荡然无存。

回家的路上，刚一直处于恍惚中，光一那缺少表情的脸和冷冰冰的声音在脑中挥之不去，还有那句，我希望你等保密是什么意思？

“啊，小刚回来了？”

才走近工厂大门，刚好到了大家轮流去用餐时间了，资深的财务山田太太看到他招呼道，看着她脸上的笑容，刚的心脏突然又是一揪。

想到多年前，爸爸下决心从研究所退职，接手了伯父濒临倒闭的工厂。并把原本一家单纯的制造工厂变成了具有自主研发能力的工厂，去年还招了两个愿意进入这种中小企业的研发人员。其中一个就是这位山田太太的儿子，而且她都已经快60岁了。

若是这时候因为自己，导致工厂和堂本集团的合作出了问题……虽然他对制造业本来没有太多兴趣，大学也学的是经营专业，去别的公司就职也未必没有前途，可是，他有什么脸面对爸爸和工厂的那些员工呢？

看着挂在大门口的这块写着“堂本精密工业制造所”的招牌，还有工厂和他相熟的年轻人半玩笑半期待的叫他“四代目”……

想到这些，刚终于在心里下定了决心。

“堂本先生，我同意您的提案，您只要通知我合适的时间和地点就好了。”

在手机上，他发出了这样一条信息。

用的是他刚刚加上的光一私人使用账号的通讯软件。

09

第一次，是在东京都内某著名酒店的套房。

光一开了房，然后通知刚房间号，保密工作做到这个份上，让刚又不由产生几分同情，上流社会的日子其实也挺难吧。

用九浅一深的暗号敲开了门，来开门的人已经洗好了澡，套着睡袍，看到他一副“赶紧办事儿”的表情。

他真的是Omega吗？

前些天，第一次听到他提出“要他帮忙，生一个孩子”的提议时，他大惊失色之下，甚至有些失礼地脱口而出过“……虽然很多人觉得我是个Beta，但其实我是Alpha，实在是无法满足您的要求。”虽然Beta也很难实现就是了。

当然，更大惊的是，对方依然一脸平静的回答，“我知道堂本先生是Alpha，我的性别是Omega……”

是他幻听吗？还是即将世界末日……

不过，浑浑噩噩混下去显然不行，堂本刚也有需要担起的责任，清了清嗓子，他努力露出了微笑，“请您容我也去准备一下。”

关上门，光一给他指示了浴室的方向，脱下外衣挂好，经过他身边的时候，他闻到了自他身上飘出来的淡淡的草莓牛奶味道……

这位惹不起的贵人，信息素倒是意外的可爱呢。

10

进入现代社会，拜药物发展所赐终于不用受到本能摆弄，但不得不说，Omega的信息素对Alpha仍具有本能的吸引力，饶是刚平时使用抑制剂，闻到那股香甜的味道，身体也不自觉地蠢蠢欲动。

冲澡的时候，他脑子乱成一团。身体已经产生了微妙的变化，但在心理上，对拥抱一个并没有太多接触的Omega还是有些抵触的。

但是……

终于做好了心里建设，刚关上了淋浴开关。既然已经接受了自己的“角色”，也没有假惺惺套上内裤，胡乱地把头发吹干，就裹好酒店提供的浴袍走出浴室。

不管怎么说，光一虽然感觉高冷、难以亲近，但那张俊俏的脸也足够引起他人的性趣了……然而，事情的发展怎好像和他想的不一样呢？

11

被压到在尺寸巨大的床上，刚有些尴尬但又不敢表现出来。只好也保持着“扑克脸”的状态，微扬起脸看着居高临下俯视着他的人。

喔……上流社会的人原来在这种时候也不想身居下位的吗？

虽然听说这种体位好像不太容易受孕……

12

虽然查过很多资料，也观摩了不少视频资料了，但光一觉得眼前的情况好像和他做好的规划不太一样，不是说Alpha很容易受到发情的Omega影响吗？怎么堂本刚还一副很平静的样子，还像是在等他下一步的动作。

也可能是他吃下的催情药还没彻底发挥效果，信息素还没彻底释放出来？

可是，他自己已经浑身发烫，下体也开始分泌体液了……虽然真正性成熟之后，他就再也没有体验过发情的感觉，也没和人肌肤相亲过，但这种状况显然和书上描写的情形十分吻合。

慢慢，意识也有些模糊了，原本那种不得不请求近乎陌生的合作伙伴协助的极度羞耻感也变得无所谓了。光一全凭本能地扭动着身体，空虚的后穴主动去吸纳那个能够填满自己的东西。

难以形容的快感席卷全身时，让他搞不清自己到底是想要生出父亲要求的孩子，还是只是体验这样的愉悦才和眼前这个人相互拥抱。

13

第一次事后，光一对他说“如果没有怀孕，就再约他见面”。但刚心里清楚，这次不过是试试感觉，评判一下他是否符合自己的喜好罢了。

虽然抱着最好没有通过试用的念头，但大约半个多月后，他却收到了光一的第二次联络。地点还是上次的酒店房间，这才明白，那不是什么临时开房，大概是堂本公子长期包下自用的房间吧。

可能是一回生二回熟，他觉得光一面对他时，表情好像没那么冷硬了，脸颊还有一点点泛红，而且身上的信息素味道好像也更浓了些。这和平时不同的模样，让刚也生出些异样的情感。

要是，他不再那么坚持上位就好了，再加上技术不那么好，他实在觉得一开始进入的过程，对两人来说都算不上美妙。

不过人家的目的本来也只是自己的精子，若不是AO之间只能通过这样方式才能繁衍后代，八成就是派私人医生过来，递过一张光盘和一个纸杯，然后回收吧。

但是……怎么总是感觉事情有些不太对？

14

第三次，第四次之后，堂本刚终于确定了自己的疑问。

“拜托你在借种前，先补习一下生理课吧，不插入生殖腔是没法怀孕的。”还因为吃惊过度忘记了说敬语。

想想也是，光一以前那些床伴哪有人敢插进生殖腔，搞不好失控标记了他，就算不被陈尸东京湾，也少不了被社会性抹杀。他自然也不会觉得哪里不对，但是想怀孕和单纯获得快感可是完全不同的两码事。

突然觉得有些好笑，刚一个用力，翻身起来把因为听到他的话而有些发愣的光一方压在了身下。

光一因而露出了少许惊慌的表情，这极大取悦了他，又或许是经过几次亲密，他想要尽量压抑的Alpha本能的控制欲也慢慢抬头，但仍是极为轻柔地说，“为了早日完成任务，可以多相信我一点儿吗？”

15

吻轻轻地落在下巴和脖颈上，虽然不是接吻，但光一觉得心跳变不规律了，还有点淡淡的失望，不过……他提醒自己，你想要的是孩子，也不是吻。

然后他想到，之前好像自己完全忘记了“前戏”这个步骤。

Omega不需要什么特别的挑逗，只要发情身体就自然做好了接纳Alpha的准备，但随着刚的嘴唇和手掌在他身上游走的动作，体内分泌的体液让大腿和身下变得一塌糊涂。

他难耐地呻吟出声，声音甜腻得让自己都脸红。双腿加紧了对方的腰，还觉得不够，想要更深地感受对方。埋在体内的灼热性器顶到了连他自己都觉得陌生的地方，短暂的疼痛之后，是近乎灭顶的快感。

全身似乎脱离了掌控，但又感到一种似乎被什么网住的束缚……最后，意识也渐渐远去。

16

糟糕了……

看着因为过度的快感而陷入昏睡的光一，刚却陡然清醒了，他……居然把人标记了。

17

阳性。

第五次用验孕棒，终于测出了想要的结果，他总算不用再乔装跑去药店一次了。在心里舒了口气的同时，又生出些不知怎么回事的寂寞。

还有，他该怎么告诉父亲这个消息呢？总不能在工作期间去敲会长办公室的门吧？

18

最终还是决定休息日早餐时汇报这件事。

堂本会长每周日都有早起和几个信任的老部下去打高尔夫的习惯，这天的早餐也相较平日要丰富一些。

光一不习惯太早起，两人很少有坐在一起吃早饭的机会，这天他也没打算和父亲一同进餐，只想早日跟他汇报这件事的结果。

本来早起就让他有种低血糖的眩晕感，再加上厨师特意端上来的熏肉味道太过浓烈，还没来得及开口说话，就先一阵干呕。

正要把卤蛋放进嘴里的堂本会长，手上的动作一滞，又把蛋放回盘子里，“光一，身体不舒服的话，要不要请家庭医生来一趟啊？”

想了想，这位医生已经是堂本家多年的老熟人了，嘴又很紧，应该值得信任，于是光一郑重的回答，“可以请服部医生来确定一下，我是不是真的……有身孕了。”虽然亲口说出这几个字，还是让人十分羞耻。

哗啦啦……

堂本会长没有拿住的刀叉摔在盘子上，然后又弹落到桌面上，发出了一连串的巨响。

19

堂本会长觉得自己似乎幻听了，又似乎血压猛地上升。

“……是长濑董事的傻儿子，还是秋山专务家的坏小子，谁这么胆大包天对你做了这种事，你……你……你被欺负了怎么也不告诉我？”

想来想去，外人哪有机会近儿子的身，能够下手的肯定是自己人。在脑中快速搜索了一圈公司到底有谁知道自己儿子是Omega这件事，最终确定只有这两位极为信任的老部下，于是就更加怒不可遏了，想不到他那么信任的人，竟然教唆儿子用这种方式给自己捅刀。

“呜……是堂本精工的……”

父亲的表现有些不对劲，但是他也不想让智也他们被误会，于是光一捂着嘴努力克服呕吐感，一边澄清。

堂本精工？

雅子啊！堂本会长在心里想着自己过世爱妻的名字哀嚎，你喜欢看音乐剧“公主与贫儿”的爱好怎么就遗传给儿子了呢，至少你还只是喜欢看，他居然还自己演啊！

20

又半个多月后的一个周五晚间，堂本会长抓着最为信任的岛茂子女士的手，“茂子酱啊，我那个不争气的儿子居然……他居然……你知道吗！……”

岛茂子女士面上做出一贯温柔的笑意，心里却想着：你到底是在心疼他被供应商骗心骗身，还是抱怨他每天早饭时间都忍不住孕吐，害你也吃不下早饭啊？

21

堂本刚最近有点不对劲，只要休息时间就忍不住想掏出手机。但许久没有收到光一的消息了，看来……是成功了？

还是发现自己被标记了？

若是这样，日子大概也不会风平浪静吧……

这种不知该说是牵肠挂肚，还是担惊受怕的日子大约过了1个多月，来自堂本集团的联络终于再次来了，不过这回再次变回是光一的秘书来负责安排会面事宜，看来那件“大事”是圆满成功了，刚松了口气，但同时又感到了些许失落。

不过，这才是他们原本该有的正确关系啊。

22

已经快要入夏了，他穿着一件衬衫都觉得热，要不是来堂本集团拜访，他恨不得把袖子卷过手肘才好，但对面的光一却还穿着整齐的三件套西装。

他好像瘦了，脸颊凹陷得明显，脸色也有些苍白。

“您……身体不舒服吗？”

谈完公事，合上装着资料的文件夹，刚终于忍不住问道，跟他探讨产品性能过程中，他好几次不自觉地抬手揉着太阳穴。

“我……没事，”光一否认道，但没有想往常那样请秘书送他，而是亲自把他送到一层大厅。

搭乘的电梯里只有他们两个人，光一突然低声对他说“感谢”，刚感到有些不是滋味。看来怀孕这件事，大概是外人都不能知道的秘密吧？难怪他现在要捂成这样，是怕被人看出肚子？

但话说回来，3个月不到，肚子会明显吗？偷眼打量了一下，合体的西装下，实在看不出变化。

再次提醒自己没有立场走进对方领域，刚收回了心神。

23

“田中，等下。”

堂本会长从劳斯莱斯上走下来，叫住按照惯常习惯，接过会长公事包，准备在前方开路的秘书。“你去叫住堂本精工的小子，听说他们最新的产品在市场上很受好评，我想和他聊几句。”

这个臭小子是什么贵客啊，居然要堂本集团未来的继承人亲自送出门？在车上看到的那一幕，差点儿又让他血压升高。

虽然不知道会长这是吹什么风，但是高效、准确的执行力，是身为一个尽职精干的秘书的基本能力。于是，田中拎着两个公事包快速拦住了正想往地铁站方向走的堂本刚。

24

听说堂本会长要见他，刚有些意外，又十分紧张，毕竟这是真正惹不起的大人物。

目前为止，光一的职位算不上高，年纪又轻，最早接触时他还以为也是个巧合姓“堂本”的人，态度还有些随便。不过后来知道了这层关系，他也没特别转变态度，一大部分原因也是光一看起来丝毫不介意的样子。

但今天再见面，他却不太敢”放肆”了，还多了几分尴尬在中间。然后，这种心境下，他竟突然要面对堂本会长了，不由更多了紧张。

会长看起来并不算年轻，就像是五六十岁的年纪，但那双眼睛令人印象深刻，也不由得臣服，也难怪这样一个人能够带领堂本集团发展成为这样一艘巨轮。

但是……他看向自己的眼神怎么有些不太对，该说是打量？审视？还是挑剔？说句不恰当的比喻，堂本刚觉得这是一种——自己仿佛八百屋货架上的圆白菜，却被错放在生菜堆里，但由于有几分相像，购物的人对着圆白菜斟酌，这到底属于哪个品种——的感觉。

不过他还是顶住了这诡异眼神的压力，把工厂出品的产品性能和优势重点突出的做了简要介绍。

会长似乎很满意似的点点头，并说了句令他更为莫名其妙的话，“年轻人，好好干，我很看好你。”

“感谢会长的肯定。”

嘴上说着这样恭敬的客套话，但心里却不由嘀咕，以堂本精工的实力，在堂本集团体量里连颗小螺丝钉都算不上吧，他何德何能让会长做出这样的评价啊，大人物的话果然没有一句是真的。

25

回到办公室，刚好秘书整理好了要递给他的文件。没像往常那样检查一遍，光一就赶紧把她打发出门。

等她走出去，又把门锁好后，他才急急忙忙跑进附带的独立卫生间里一阵猛吐。家庭医生跟他说这种情况慢慢就会好转，但他却觉得自己的状况是越发严重了。

撑住洗手台面喘息了一会儿，他掏出手帕擦了擦额角的汗。现在东京呼吁节电，大厦冷气开放的时间也开始延后。

但是，没有说明理由就要求他怀孕的父亲，这次又要求他绝对不能让人知道他怀孕的消息。

他能怎么办？想来想去也只有用西装外套来遮掩了。

而且，到六七月再突然套上外套会更让人觉得不自然，他也只好一直穿着这身整齐的西装。背后的衬衫已经黏糊糊贴在皮肤上了，难受的感觉更甚。

回到座位上，他拿起秘书整理的文件看，刚原本提交的内容就很清晰、全面，所以摘要做得也很快，快速翻了一遍，就心里大致有数了。

于是不免有些走神，今天堂本刚见到他表现得有几分拘束呢，不过这也是当然的事情，毕竟他对他提了那么不合常理的要求。

那个对自己露出可爱的笑容，说“真巧，我们都姓堂本呢”的人，再也不会对自己袒露这样亲近的态度了吧。

插播新闻

随着智能设备的进一步普及，各级制造商对芯片的需求也进一步增加，而新一代芯片制造需要的核心元件的一种，因为以往需求量很低，能够拥有制造能力的工厂也非常有限。

堂本精工虽然在产能上远谈不上出色，却拥有一种这种原件制造的特殊专利，也就是说，这种独特工艺下制造的产品具有更高质量，同时在集成电子原件进一步升级后，依然能够匹配这种需要。

敏锐的华尔街投资者在多数日本企业还未注意到这点时，就早早盯上了这项技术。并在日本选择了一家经验丰富的合作机构上门谈判。

26

同样也在想着堂本刚的还有一个人，那就是堂本会长。

电子相关业务发展势头正劲，但目前所占份额依然很低，更算不上主营业务。可毕竟电子化代表着未来方向，将相关业务交给光一也是出于考察他能力的考虑。

而和堂本精工接触这件事，由于太过微不足道，他别说放在心上，简直就是基本没有印象，任他自由发挥。

可谁曾想到，他竟然给自己搞了个事业家庭双丰收？！

（对了，隔天酒醒以后的堂本会长，完全忘记了前一天晚上的惊天之举。）

27  
长濑智也，当红摇滚乐队主音，超过180cm的身高，英俊的面孔，野性的气质，让他长年占据“最想被拥抱男人”排行榜前十的一个席位。

前两年，出版界的泥石流“文春“扒出了他父亲还是大集团高管的消息，但由于他出道全凭个人实力，这也仅成为一个锦上添花的点缀——在推特上被粉丝写写”你看看，他人这么帅，又是富二代，还那么努力，我有什么资格偷懒“。

不过，没有外界流传的那种为了追求音乐道路而和家里闹翻的故事，长濑董事在连续拿到他几年数学不及格的成绩单后，就早早放弃了让他从商的愿景，顶多感慨一下他的青梅竹马，也是一直以来追随的上司的公子堂本光一是多么优秀。

所以在没有通告的假期，大明星其实很愿意回家休息几天，毕竟偶尔听听老爸的抱怨，也是该有的孝顺，反正那些废话，他一句也不会听进耳朵里。

这天他刚好在家时，一起床就听说了堂本伯父要带着光一上门做客的消息，不过因为太熟，也没必要做什么准备，大明星穿着运动裤，用发圈把标志性长发随意束起，就跑到门口想给青梅竹马来个熊抱。

“小光，好久不见。“

然而……

居然被躲开了！他以前虽然也不喜欢和人亲近，但至少没有拒绝过他热情的拥抱啊。

长濑心里一阵“酸楚”。

28

“好久不见。”

虽然避开了长濑伸过来的双臂，但并不是不想见到对方，只是说不清楚的一种感觉，身体好像本能地在排斥Alpha的触碰。

不知这算不算也是服部医生口中的妊娠反应？

一吃完饭，光一就被长濑拖回了房间。虽然大明星私下里完全是没心没肺的模样，但内心也是热爱文学、艺术的文艺小青年一枚。

回到位于大厦顶层的房间，长濑立刻拿出遥控器打开了天井，看着缓缓落下的隐藏楼梯，说，“小光，我们好久没有一起看过星星了吧？”

29

小心地爬上楼梯，长濑已经把平台设置的天文望远镜的防尘罩拿下来了，还抱怨了一句“你怎么这么慢。是不是办公室坐久了，身体退化？”

光一没有说话，只是用手扶着望远镜镜筒开始调整参数。其实观测的条件并不算好，但透过镜头看到的漫天光点，总让他感觉平静。

长濑还在旁边“絮叨”，“以前我们差不多每个月都去天文馆，你还说想要研究宇宙……”

嗯，他好像是那样说过，不过，身为父亲的独子，他就没有了任性和梦想的资格，咬了咬嘴唇，他回道，“现在也没什么不好，这也是我喜欢的工作，对了，babe，我听了你的新歌。”

30

“你觉得怎么样？“

知道光一在转移话题，长濑也不再多说，他们从小相识，再清楚不过对方的性情，决定了的事情就算十列新干线车头都拉不回来。

两人随口聊了几句歌词都事情，长濑接过光一调好的望远镜，看到光一拿出手机打算让App和望远镜链接拍照，就突然想起了一件事。

“小光，你知道吗，发现一颗新的小行星的人，就拥有它的命名权。前些天，有粉丝送给前辈一颗由乐队命名的小行星当礼物哎，是那个粉丝自己找到的。哎，什么时候也有人送我这样的礼物啊……”

停了一下，他又兴冲冲问了一句，“小光要是发现了，给它起什么名字？别告诉我要叫什么堂本集团。”

“刚……”

正专心设定手机App参数的人有些措手不及，但还来不及想，就说出了一个意想不到的名字，甚至，当着本人的面，他都从没这样称呼过。

看着一脸僵硬的竹马，长濑心中涌起无数问号，刚……这是哪位啊？

其实他们距离上次见面也没相隔太久，他这位感情绝缘体的朋友突然情根深种了吗？！

31

很早以前，光一其实个活泼的小孩，但随着后来身边遇到的人要么出于嫉妒对他百般刁难，要么就是带着明显目的性讨好，性子逐渐冷了下来，也不太愿意和人亲近了。

但和他认识的时间太久了，长濑知道光一虽然学会了用层层盔甲来保护自己，但骨子里的温柔和纯真并没改变。

不过，还是奇怪，这个谁谁谁到底是怎么趁虚而入的？

要说长濑毫无嫉妒之情，显然是假话，但是……

小时候他倒是有过“清秀、可爱的小玩伴是女孩子就好了”的想法，青春期后光一分化为Omega，看着他拼命掩饰自己的性别，唯恐身边的人失望的样子，他却只能选择压抑住自己那点儿朦胧的倾慕了。甚至想过，还不如分化成Beta，还能给他一些没用的安慰。

看着光一难得一见的慌乱表情，长濑感慨着自己怎么提前就体会了老父亲的心情呢，一边手拍了拍他的肩膀，“放心吧，不管发生过什么事，我永远站在你这边。”

这一回，光一倒是没躲开。

32

“最近还觉得不舒服吗？”

检查完毕，服部医生例行公事地又问了一句。

毕竟也算从十几岁看大的孩子，看着他明显瘦了一圈，心里不免有些心疼。会长那边咬牙切齿地恨不得约对方去海钓，但看光一这模样，让他明知自己没立场说话，也忍不住暗自腹诽会长，都什么年代了，还迷恋门当户对。

怀孕的Omega会变得很敏感，就算光一习惯压抑自己本能，但身体上也不免会有所表现，Alpha若在身边，他的妊娠反应也会减轻很多。好在过了4个月之后，身体总算安定了下来，服部医生也松了口气。

光一先是摇摇头，服部放下心来，打算收拾收拾东西就先告辞了。但手上的器具才收拾了一半，又听到光一含含糊糊的声音响起，而且话说到一半就停下了。

“我……很想……很想和人……”

虽然低着头，看不清脸上的表情，但红红的耳朵出卖了他，资深的医生先是一愣，但很快想到了是怎么回事，孕期导致性欲增强并不新鲜，而且Omega对Alpha的依赖本来也要更强。

心里再次感慨会长作孽，但也只能出声安慰道，“别怕，这是正常的生理需求。现在胎儿生长的情况很好，可以进行规律的性生活了，而且，适度的性生活对平安生产也有好处。”

33

屏幕上的那两行字，刚足足盯了五分钟，久到坐在他隔壁吃饭的同事都忍不住问，“刚先生，出了什么问题了吗？您别担心，工厂还有这么多人呢。”

啊，那倒不是……这才清醒过来，先说了句“是一点私事”，让同事不要担心，才斟酌着回复了一条消息，“我觉得，我们不适合长期保持这样的关系，当然，如果我误会了您意思的话，我向您道歉。”

放下手机，刚叹了好大一口气。又等了一会儿，光一的消息果然没有再传过来。

希望不要因为这句话就得罪了大客户……其实，刚知道光一不是会用公司来威胁他的人，之前他怎么就会脑补了工厂倒闭，员工流离失所的画面出来，还把自己想象成悲剧男主角？

要是没有答应这种荒唐的要求就好了，搞得他现在反而牵肠挂肚，自己都觉得自己哪里不正常了。

又叹了口气，再确认了一下手机没有传来新的消息，刚把手机收到了包里。

现在不是胡思乱想的时候，下午还要接待一位陌生的商业谈判代理人，据说是美国某投资公司看中了父亲研发出来的专利产品，想要商谈合作事宜。

34

原来自己给对方发的这条消息的内容，是件很不礼貌和不负责任的事啊，难怪回收到他这样的回复……关上手机上情感话题专区页面，光一开始确认下午自己的行程。

有个研发的会议是不能推掉的，不过后面不需要和别人会面事情就挪到明天好了，叫来秘书通知她要更改行程时，大概这种情况太少见吧，她显得有些吃惊，还问了一句，“那下午是有什么重要的事情吗？”

想了想，光一点点头，“有点急事，要出去和人见个面。”但没有让秘书帮他约司机，说自己开车就行了。

会议一拖再拖，秘书虽然中间问了几次时间上是否要紧，需要提醒大家缩短时间吗，但他总不能为了自己那点小私事影响大家的进度。最终，等到他出门时已经快到傍晚。

堂本精工位于东京市郊，开下高速后，有条笔直的路直达工厂所在地，他此前并没来过，不过听刚描述过一次，就记下了大致位置。

他还听说，因为需要频繁卸货，工厂外面有处平坦的空地，可以供两辆货车同时停靠。今天没有货车，不过有一辆红色的跑车停在了那里，光一也没多想，把车停在了跑车旁边不远的位置。

工厂的大门很宽，应该是方便货车或其他设备进出，厂房区域在后面，从大门一眼望过去的一排平房应该是办公室，现在看起来还没下班，透过玻璃能看清里面有人在忙忙碌碌的走动。

没有预约，光一犹豫了一会儿，还是决定进门。

但还没迈过悬挂着招牌的地方，就看到正站在院子里的两个人……正确说，那是两个正紧紧贴在一起的人，其中一个正是他今天想见的目标，另一个是他没见过的长发垂肩、身形高挑的女性，被白色正装套装包裹着的身材无可挑剔，特别是那纤细的腰肢，此刻正被身边那个人紧紧揽着。

不想再看那刺眼的画面，他猛地后退，闪到了招牌后面。没过几分钟，那两人就一前一后从工厂大门里走出来，不过没人往他的方向看。

站在原地，他看着刚把那位女性送到红色跑车边，她很快就拉开车门上车了，但似乎和他说了句什么，然后刚帮她关上了车门，目送着那辆车加速驶出了。

他该怎么办？

在没被发现前悄悄离开？

那样的话，也太不堂本光一了，他怎么可以不战而退！

35

在工厂门口看到一个完全意外的人，刚吓了一跳，再想起中午他曾发出去的那条消息，心想大少爷不会是来兴师问罪的吧……

但几乎立刻就打消了这个念头，对方怎么可能是这样无聊的人，走过去打招呼，果然，回答说一直没有亲眼看看工厂的情况，今天刚好没有特别的事，就想过来看看，还特意问了句，“没有和你打招呼，没有不方便吧？”

合作也签署了一阵子，光一确实没亲自来看过车间情况，特意没有打招呼，也许是怕他们提前准备？这点顾虑倒也不是不能理解，于是刚回答，没有问题。

想到工厂存在有害气体，恐怕对他身体不好，就又提议，“堂本先生，您忍一忍，穿上防护服再进去。”

光一似乎愣了一下，但跟着他到了一件面积不大的更衣间，刚又解释了说，这边虽然是女子更衣间，但现在没人进来，而且也不允许把私人物品摆在柜子以外的公共区域，不会被他看到什么。

这下他脸色好像更不好了，刚赶紧补充，工人们用的男子更衣间太不卫生了，还是这边好些，让他别在意。

又阻止他想穿着西装外套，直接套上防护服的动作，“穿上这个很热，您还是把外套脱了吧……”想了想，还是没敢把“穿了防护服，就根本看不出身材了”的话说出来。

帮光一戴好面罩，他自己也戴好了护目镜和专用口罩，然后，就引着他往后面工厂区域走去。

他本以为光一只想随便看看，但实际上却被问了不少很细的问题。想起下午前来的那位小姐，虽然在法律和并购等方面非常专业，也开出了相当具有诱惑力的条件，却对他们核心的产品只字不提。

要是爸爸直接见到她，八成要生气说，你先搞懂我们再做些什么再来谈买卖吧！真是脑筋死板的研究员，但是光一却愿意细致了解产品……这么感慨着，他完全没有发现面罩下，光一越来越不自然的脸色。

36

“希望今天没有打扰你。”

“哪里，刚好有个机会可以和您直接展示我们的优势，是我求之不得的机会。”

原本在心中酝酿的台词全都派不上用场，但眼下也只能和刚说着这样的客套话了……

也难怪他会发来那么干脆的拒绝，原来已经有了心仪的女孩子了，是和他……之后的事情吗？

其实不管什么时候，他都没有去猜测的立场，这原本就是一场秘密交易，是他想了多余事情……

装作一副什么都没发生的样子，在刚的目送下迅速把车开上路。但转过转角，确定对方肯定看不到了之后，光一几乎立刻把车驶到一处可以临时停车的地方，停了下来。

出了太多汗，衣服几乎黏在皮肤上，被车里的空调一吹，反而更加不适。

以往他不大能注意到的刚身上的松木香气如今成倍的浓郁起来，现在还萦绕在他周围，引得他身体也不由升起难以自控的渴望。

天知道他刚才有多感谢那身厚重的防护服，才隔绝了Alpha味道对他的攻击。咬着嘴唇，深呼吸了好久，才觉得那股冲动渐渐减弱了。抬手抹去眼角不知是泪是汗的液体，他重新发动车子，汇入前方的快速公路。

37

在适宜的水温包裹下，一直紧张的情绪终于有些放松了。

仰靠着浴缸壁，手伸向微微抬头的欲望，浴室里逐渐飘起了淡淡草莓味道，但同时又觉得鼻腔仍残留着此前吸入的松木味，两种味道细密纠缠着，互相侵噬，最终融为一体、再不分你我。

在自己手中释放出来，身体最深处仍觉得不够，他不规律的喘息着，看着白色浑浊的液体逐渐融入水中消失不见。

不再想泡着了，光一有些逃避地从浴缸里站起来，远处的镜面上映出的模糊身影，纤细、高挑、皮肤光洁细腻……

刚刚淡去的草莓味又漫了出来，光一裹着浴巾，坐在休憩用的长凳上，拿着剃须刀把自己手臂、腿上的体毛刮了个干净。

也不知道自己到底想要干什么……

水汽散去了，镜子里这回清晰显现出了一个目光凌厉的年轻男人的映像。

38

作为一个终身制管家，三田园已经在堂本家工作了约30年，亲眼见证老爷结婚、生子……现在小少爷也已长大成人、到了适婚年纪。和单纯的服务行业不同，合格的管家必定深受主人信赖，甚至某种意义上也早已成为家里的一员。

不过，除去必须的专业技能，能够明白什么事应该牢牢记住，什么应该装作从未看见的分寸，才是管家真正的生存之道。

比如，前些日子隔三差五出现在老爷房间垃圾桶里，包括爬山、海钓和游泳等各种方案的“Dead Note”。看到这些，三田园除了面无表情的收拾外，还额外摆了一本《六法全书》在书房显眼的位置上。

最近他就没再看过“Dead Note”了，不过案头多了一份不知针对谁的征信报告。

再比如小半年前，对着少爷裹了里三层外三层才丢掉的几根验孕棒，他只是面无表情地把报纸、胶带和验孕棒分开进行了垃圾分类。

而今天，看着少爷专用的浴室置物柜里的剃须刀里卡住的毛发类东西，和显然没法再用的刀头，三田园依然保持着专业水准，冷静的换上了同款、同色的新产品。

同时，又摆了一瓶脱毛膏在旁边，还是天然、无刺激，适合任何人群使用的那种。

39

午餐其实是和晚餐和酒场同样重要的社交时间，刚吃着饭，一边心不在焉地听着旁边同事们的闲谈。

倒不是他想听，只是声音太大。刚才，他们曾经邀请过他坐在一起吃饭，还有人担心地问了他一句，“怎么黑眼圈这么重，最近遇到什么烦恼吗？”

每天晚上做非常具体的春梦，然后惊醒，且发现自己遗精算烦恼吗？刚有些自暴自弃地想着，拒绝了他们的邀请。万一他们非要追问，他连编借口的力气都没有。

但嚼着土豆饼时，又开始忍不住想不知光一最近怎么样了，上回在工厂见到他，觉得他脸颊稍微恢复了点儿，但脸色好像还是很差，正确说比之前更差……

不过，他又有什么资格去关心他呢，对光一来说，他不过是一个可以利用的工具罢了，抱着这样多余的感情反而犯规，让他困扰。

“……今天怎么又早回家？”

“没办法，现在我老婆怀孕，看不到我总觉得不安心，最近喝酒就算了吧。”

“你还小，等以后就知道了，像Beta这种情况就是情绪变化有点明显，时不常哄哄就好了。要是Omega的话，缺少Alpha还很容易情绪失控，还有什么来着，那个……对抑郁！很容易抑郁，甚至出现幻觉，你这家伙以后可不能当渣男。”

同事那边的话，一字一句都清晰飘进刚的耳朵，听得他心脏一抽抽地疼，就因为怕自己付出感情无法回收，他就远远躲开被自己标记了的Omega，故意忽略他明知道的那些后果，让对方一个人来承担所有……

就算是卖出的商品，也应该在规定时间内享有售后服务的权利吧？他有些自虐地想着，在手机上打开了那个半个月前的消息，重新回复了一条：如果您不介意的话，可以随时通知我见面的时间。

40

应该忽略那条消息的，但他的手指却不听话地输入了“今天晚上……”的信息。

门外传来敲门声，光一放下了手里的文件。

打开门，是对他温和微笑着的脸，但还没来得及表示什么，那表情就变成了惊讶，人随即挤进了房间，并立刻关上了门。

房间里，微甜的味道渐浓，他不由一阵羞愧，虽然医生说是“正常现象”，但一看到Alpha就开始发情未免也太离谱。

他努力想压住这股冲动，但很快被拥进一个温柔的怀抱，手轻拍着他的背，耳畔也传来略带潮气的气息，“没关系，你想要的，我全部都会给你……”

41

掀开衣服，已经明显有些突出的小腹让刚楞了一下，但很快就移开了视线。

你眼眶发热地感动些什么！提醒自己不要想太多，他用手托着光一的背，让他平躺在床上，又拿起一个枕头垫在他腰下面。Omega柔顺地任他摆弄，和当初带着十足侵略性将他扑倒的模样简直判若两人。

真不公平，标记并没对他造成什么影响，却让Omega深陷囫囵，难以挣脱来自Alpha的束缚……怀着淡淡愧疚，刚低下头，在光裸的皮肤上留下一连串湿漉漉的印记。

光一抬手抓住他的肩膀，低低的呻吟，又曲起膝盖催促似地蹭着他的腰侧，被蹭得心痒，刚顺势捞起他一条腿，偏过头去亲吻。腿向外打得更开，他慢慢把欲望埋进他的身体。

光一的嘴唇无意识地小幅开合着，眉头也不自觉皱起，但喘息渐渐急促，还夹杂着尖细的气音。刚不敢动作太大，他也不知道这是否会影响到腹中的胎儿，高潮来临的时候，他看着光一胡乱扭着头，汗湿的头发贴在泛红的皮肤上，深陷情欲的模样，忍不住探头，在他唇边轻轻落下了一吻。

42

醒来时，身上没有半点黏腻的感觉，伸手摸了摸身上变形的睡衣，脸有点发烫。毫无意识中，刚帮他洗过澡，还换了衣服吗？

虽然他习惯裸睡……

还有，他会不会发现自己刮掉体毛的事情……想到这里 ，光一猛地睁开了眼睛，他一点也不被别人知道自己冲动之下做出这种蠢事，现在还因为体毛长出来一点点，而显得格外可笑。

“早，醒了吗？”

突然在身边响起了声音，光一急忙回头，已经穿戴整齐的刚正对他微笑。踟躇了片刻，他回答了一声“早”，又说，你昨天没有离开吗？但想想觉得不对，又马上又补充了一句，“我不是说，你应该离开……”

刚看起来有些惊讶，但只是平静的回答，“我本来想离开的，但您一直扯着我的手，怎么都不肯放开。”

他……这么不知羞耻吗？光一别开了脸，再也不敢看对方。

“对不起……”

他听到刚笑了，一个吻轻轻落在额头，“这不需要道歉。”他觉得心跳变得好快，又禁不住疑惑，为什么刚从不亲吻他的嘴唇？

43

嘴唇突然被意想不到地热度覆盖住，看着近在咫尺的脸，刚觉得自己的心脏有些不太好。

光一不知道接吻这种事的意义吗？

然而，他的吻技怎么也和床上功夫一样糟糕。

门牙到犬齿都被撞得生疼，但也不好表示什么，于是伸出舌头在光一有些干燥的嘴唇上轻轻舔舐，在他的动作下，光一邀请他进一步入侵一样，张开了嘴。  
反而是他觉得进退两难了，最终还是没发展到法式深吻，舌尖在光一齿列上划过，就拉开了两人的距离。

“是还想要吗？”

暗自嘲笑自己的卑鄙，竟然想把责任全推给了对方，但嘴上仍是如此问道。

光一脸颊泛着粉红，也不知道听清了没有，就迷糊着点头，手臂也环了上来。手伸进睡袍的下摆，抚慰他已微微抬头的欲望时，刚已经搞不清自己的行动是在尽义务，还是难以压抑的内心深处的渴望。

44

身体还留着昨晚欢爱时的“记忆”，一点也经不起撩拨。也可能是感情上得不到满足，身体就变本加厉地想要索取。

光一主动挺动身体，迎合对方的动作，很快就到达了高潮。但是，这远远不够，体内的空虚也急切地想要被填满。

扯掉刚系到一半的领带，又解他衬衣的扣子，像是被吓到了，低声“诶”了一声，但还是任他动作。不过，在他想要跨坐到身上时，却被阻止了。

“别这样……”

脸颊也被安抚地亲了亲，刚让他侧卧，抬起他的腿，性器在体内动作时，又听到他低声说道，“听说这个姿势对你现在这种情况会轻松些。”

好舒服……刚在他身上的动作也好温柔……可是，内心深处的某个角落却在叫嚣不满足，他想要刚也和他一样体会这几乎溺毙的快感，不需要顾虑，把他弄坏……

感觉刚在体内释放的瞬间，他同时感到腹部像被什么力量撞了一下，瞪大了眼睛，手无意识地在小腹摩挲，宝宝……会动了？

45

全中。

光一合上不知何时出现在卧室的《100%成功恋爱指南》，叹息：他好像真的喜欢上堂本刚了……

怎么办？

对方有心仪的对象了……

对方只是答应帮他的忙……

对方……

所以，他应该放弃吗？

用力眨眨眼睛，把泪水憋回去，光一再次翻开了那本《100%成功恋爱指南》。认真花了两小时，从头读到尾后，他放下书，拿过手机，在备忘录上写下了待办list：

1\. 调查堂本刚有没有交往的对象。

2\. 送堂本刚一个大惊喜（礼物）。

46

征信社比约定的时间早了近两周就寄来了邮件。

光一心里感慨对方工作效率果然令人信服，却完全不知道堂本会长早就请他们写过一份调查范围更广的报告了。

自然也不知道负责撰写这份报告的打工小妹的感慨，和恋爱脑的小少爷相比，会长果然更运筹帷幄、高瞻远瞩……

玩笑至此为止。

“原来不是刚的女朋友……”

上周约在酒店见面时，他们终于开始称呼对方的名字，虽然只是叫了客房服务，但算是共进过晚餐了。按照那本书里写的，这些都已经是感情升温的证据了。

既然确定了刚没有女朋友，光一想，应该采取更主动的态度，向对方表达感情了。

虽然准备这份惊喜不那么容易……

47

光一有一阵子没再约他了。

他说不出来这具体算伤感还是失落，虽然这两个词根本没本质区别。

“你怎么也开始抱着手机不撒手了？又不是电视剧里的痴女，随时等着被男朋友召唤，还是去主动服务。”

好久不见的、在银行就职的老朋友毒舌道。

刚翻翻眼睛，没有搭话，但心里却想着，和光一的关系也和召之即来，挥之即去没什么区别。

虽然被要求称呼他“光一”，他称呼自己“刚”本身就足够搞笑，不过是交易，却还要玩恋爱游戏……

但是，在内心一隅，他又可笑的期盼这恶质的游戏能够持续得再久一点。

48

为了这个周六晚上的安排，光一下了一番功夫，还参考书上给出的建议，请酒店找来一瓶高级香槟，提前送到客房。

在他第244次看表的时候，门口传来了敲门。可惜这里是酒店，他不能把门卡交给对方。

不过，表白以后，就可以请对方回家做客了……怀着一点忐忑，他打开了门。

49

哪里不对，但刚又说不上来具体是怎么回事，或许是客房多了巨大的花篮和香槟让人觉得莫名在意吧，少爷的品味实在有够奢华。

光一问吃东西吗。最近几次见面，他都热衷邀他共进晚餐，虽然说不上炫耀，但那些菜品绝对是他平时鲜少体验的。刚暗自苦笑，但还是点头答应了。

今天送来的料理就更显豪华了，看着两名服务员动作利落地布菜，他想，光一这是遇到什么好事了？

虽然要说好事，他最近通过那位代理人和美国一间投资公司的谈判也初见曙光，与其出售专利，不如请对方投资产品研发要对双方都更有利些，现在对方也终于似乎被说服，开始重新思考合作方向。

他突然想和光一说说这件事，但随即就打消了这个念头。他们又不是可以随意聊起这种话题的亲密关系，真的想谈未来合作和新产品的话题，还是留到办公室吧。

光一的态度也和平时有些不一样，虽然不明显，也不能确定，但他总觉得光一在偷看自己，这又是什么情况？终于，他也有点坐不住了，放下刀叉，看着对方想一探究竟。

刚好跟光一的视线撞在了一起，他有些尴尬，但更尴尬的是……光一居然因此而脸红了。

50

诶？

他倒是听说过购买月球土地的事情，现在又开始流行买小行星了吗？

看着光一双手举起来，递给他的纸，刚不知应该作何反应。倒也不是英文很差，但上面的确太多不大认识的单词，大致能明白的是，这是一份证明文件。

然后……

堂本刚现在拥有了一颗同名小行星。

虽然相比什么高级轿车、腕表，或者更夸张点的一处房产来说，堂本光一这倒算挺有创意，不愧是被周刊志称为“数字界新贵”的男人。但侮辱人的意思可半分没少。

怎么，这算他的报酬？

还是谢礼？

他是不是还要回答一句“多谢惠顾”啊？

陷在愤怒中，刚根本没注意到对面的人脸上半是期待，半是羞怯的表情，且在他好不容易酝酿好情绪，想要对他说点儿什么的时候，冷笑着把那张纸重重拍在了桌上。

“比起这种花样，大少爷你的身体，倒是当谢礼更适合呢。”

51

热水淋在身上，却感觉阵阵寒意。他应该揍堂本刚一拳才对，虽然Alpha的信息素铺天盖地袭来时，让他不禁产生了一丝怯意。

刚很快就收敛了自己，但脸色没有缓和。他这样做冒犯了他吗？还是说，刚对自己也有好感这件事只是错觉，一切的进展也都是他自己的想象？刚对他的温柔只是基于礼貌性的帮助吗？

就算这样，也不用说出这么过分的话来拒绝他……

原本就没有恋爱的经验，他不懂自己弄错了什么，只是在刚强压着什么情绪，勉强装作平静地对他说“今天还是先告辞到了”的时候，拉住了对方的手。

“等一下……”

你想要这个的话，我也可以给的。

关上淋浴开关，光一把贴在脸上的刘海拨到一边，也不管头发和身上还在滴水，把刚才丢在一边的衬衣和长裤重新穿回去。小腹隆起的越发明显了，前段时间让管家修改过的长裤也只能勉强挂在腰胯上，再过一段时间，他实在不知该怎么隐瞒才好。

懒得弯腰去捡起皮带，就直接光着脚走出浴室。

“现在可以让你满意吗？”

看着满脸惊讶的堂本刚，光一努力怒目相对地问道。

52

细小的水珠不断顺着光一的脸颊往下淌，最后全淹没在身上那件白衬衣的领口里面，被水沾湿的单薄的布料贴合在皮肤的各处，若隐若现地露出皮肤的颜色……

就算他脸上的表情僵硬又凶狠，也没降低这画面给人的血脉贲张感，但是……刚此时也只能选择快步走进浴室，拿出浴巾，擦拭起他湿漉漉的头发。

刚才光一突然跑进浴室时，刚就担心得再也气不起来了，脑子里乱糟糟想了好多，也不知道他哪里不舒服了。却没想到门一开，看到的是湿身诱惑。

拜托你怀孕啊！房间里开着空调，感冒了怎么办？

”你这是要做什么？”想帮他把湿衣服脱掉，但光一却激烈地拒绝，胸膛也因此剧烈起伏，“这不是你要的吗，你不满意吗？”

“我……”

他其实没有这个意思，只是……豪华大餐也算了，发展到送东西实在让人难以接受。

不过，他婉拒就是了，又何必弄成这样。

“……我们待会儿再讨论这个好吗，先把衣服脱下来。”

这下光一没有再拒绝了，脱衣服时手指不小心碰到对方的皮肤，能感觉到他在轻轻颤抖，刚急忙加快了速度，解开所有扣子就把衣服粗暴地扯了下来，用干爽的毛巾把他紧紧裹住。这还不够……刚最终把那具止不住颤抖的躯体整个抱入怀中。

“我……找了很久，小行星很难被捕捉到，而且想找到一颗还没有被科学家还有爱好者发现的新星体也不容易……”

光一断断续续的声音传出来，微微有些鼻音，像是带着无限委屈，“……一颗小行星能够被看到的机会只有一次，也只能被命名一次……所以，我才想送给刚……虽然我们是因为……是因为那样的事情才开始的……但是我喜欢刚，我想告诉刚……”

53

“……但是刚讨厌我吗？”

听到光一最后这个吐字异常清晰，和前面断断续续的表达完全不同的问题，刚觉得几乎要掉下眼泪了，怎么可能讨厌！

“我……喜欢光一。”

一直都不敢承认事实，压抑不住地倾吐而出，终于忍不住吻住那期待以久的嘴唇，舌头探入那甜蜜的口腔时，刚感到了微弱的抵抗，但很快就变成了舌尖的相互试探、纠缠……

听着光一从喉头发出的诱人的呻吟，刚順着没有彻底擦干的水痕, 顺着脖颈向下，口手并用的挑逗着他的敏感点，周围的空气中飘着比以往更为浓烈的信息素气味，纠缠着，纠缠着再也分不清彼此。

54

光一仍和上回一样，一只手抓着他手不放，另一只手则自然地托着小腹，仿佛在保护婴儿的安全。看着他平静的睡颜，刚自然地笑了起来。

虽然，这其实是笑不出来的场合。

昨天说了“喜欢”之后，就真的毫无退路了，且不说少不了经历被那位威严的会长甩支票，让他必须和光一分手的洗礼，爸妈听了大概也要大发雷霆。

可是光一却高兴又乐观地对他说，终于可以邀请他回家了，还说他父母也是在相亲时一见钟情的。

拜托，什么是相亲啊，相亲就是条件相当的对象在双方家长同意后才见面！

嗯？

不对，重要的好像是一见钟情……

难道说，光一其实是对自己一见钟情的吗？

探头过去，悄悄吻了吻光一的嘴角，带着忍不住的笑意想，别说支票了，就算甩刀他也不会退缩。

尾声

近期最大的新闻是财经杂志刊登的堂本集团独子联姻的消息，这本正派的专业杂志销量骤然暴增，国民震惊和八卦程度让老牌八卦杂志“文春”的销量都惨遭了滑铁卢，新世纪“灰姑娘”的关键词也迅速攀升上推特话题第一位。

即将举行的世纪婚礼，让全国媒体机构兴奋不已的同时，这对新婚夫妇的过往简直被挖了个底儿朝天，可惜最后人们发现这中间实在没有什么分手再复合，再分手复合的曲折，唯一值得写的也顶多就是，“一生一见”的小行星成了表白利器，国际小行星协会的网站最近访问量莫名其妙上升了。

俱乐部的妈妈桑岛茂子女士也接到了婚礼请柬，还是堂本会长亲自送来的。

说了“恭喜”之后，自然还要多关心一些未来儿婿的话题，会长听完，难得露出了真心的笑意。晃着酒杯想着那天约堂本刚来谈判的事。

“感谢堂本会长的垂爱，我会尽我所能协助光一的……”

在听完他开出的条件之后，那个年轻人毫不犹豫地回答，“我不认同Alpha就一定比Omega优秀这样老套的价值观，光一难道没有证明Omega也同样可以做到十分优秀这点吗？还是会长您没有注意到这一点，那就太缺乏眼光和远见了。”

“嗯，真是个有胆量的有趣孩子。”最后，他握着岛茂子女士的手回道。看着他露出的蜜汁微笑，岛茂子也只是回了一个温柔的笑脸，“那就再次恭喜会长您了。”

END


End file.
